Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Five Night's at Freddy's 5 song
W tytule nie ma błędu. Napisałąm piosenkę o FNaF5. Zainspirowały mnie zmiany w teaserze "Thank You" obecnie "FNAF WORLD". Byłam tak tym podjarana, że napisałam tą piosenkę w max.25 minut (przeważnie zajmuje mi to o wiele więcej)! Nadawcą tej piosenki jestem ja Kira777333. Co do rytmu to nie wiem jak go opisać i czy pasuje. Chyba najlepsze będzie takie: coś jak Just Gold i Survival the night razem albo coś pomiędzy. Na prawdę nie wiem jak to nazwać i czy będzie pasować. ''Five Nighta at Freddy's 5 song (Kira777333)'' 1. Masz ochotę na kolejną część chodź nie wiesz co będzie w niej? Zagadek pełna jest ta gra więc nigdy nie bądź pewnien, że odpowiedź znasz. Myślisz o nocy numer 5, ale zawsze więcej ich jest. Chodź byś modlił się co dzień to za pierwszym razem nie uda ci się przejść. Pewnie zginiesz nie jeden raz więc ciesz się, że to tylko gra. Z historią którą zaintrygowała nie jednego z nas bo wiele ciekwaych aspektów ma. Ref: Tak bardzo wyczekujesz, ale nie wiesz czy doczekasz się. Five Nights at Freddy's 5. Kto gotowy na to jest? Czy powstanie czy nie ludzie nie przestaną tym jarać się. Are you ready for Freddy to hasło dnia. Poczekaj, a może naciśniesz przycisk: START. Myślisz, że radę dasz? Każdy tego chce, ale czy pojawi się? It's me. You can't. Five Nights at Freddy's 5. Napis "Thank You" powoli zanika. Czy na pewno tego chcesz? Pamiętaj, że mogą wrócić żeby dorwać cię. 2. Każda część równa się zagadek sto. Od tego może boleć głowa, ale ciebie nie obchodzi to. Skupiony na histori przed komputerem tkwisz. Oglądasz teorię, tworzysz własne, w grę znów grasz. To błędne koło trzyma cię, a nawet tych co w fnafa nie zagrali ani raz. Więc pewnie rozumiesz już ten szał? It's me. You can't. Na pewno te tekst znasz. 3. Five Nights at Freddy's niby proste jest, ale nie ważne co chcesz zawsze przestraszysz się. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 to chyba jakiś żart? Przed jedynką dzieje się i o wiele animatroników i nocy jest. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 pierwszej nocy radę dasz, ale to dlatego, że zero Animatroników ma. Potem tylko Springtrap chciałbyś wyluzować się, ale zapomnij. Purple Guya tak łatwo nie pozbędziesz się. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 na sam dźwięk stracha masz. Nightmare Animatroniki niszczą twój świat. Foxy w szafie cierpliwy jest, Freddy za tobą czai się, Boonie i Chica w korytarzu są. Czujesz się otoczony? Poczekaj na Fredbeara on dokończy twój los. Jak myślisz co w piątce może kryć się? Może w Fazbear Famile Diner akcja będzie dziać się? Ref2: Tak bardzo wyczekujesz i pewnie w końcu doczekasz się. Kto gotowy jest? Powstanie pewnie wiesz? Eksytacje czujesz wnet, ale potem w strach zamini się. Are you ready for Freddy pewnie nie. Zanim naciśniesz przycisk: START zastanów się czy radę dasz? Każdy tego chce i pewnie w końcu pojawi się. Napis "Thank you" powoli znika penie cieszysz się, ale przestaniesz kiedy wrócą żeby dorwać się. I'm Sorry, ale taka prawda jest. Oni idą po twoją duszę i nie da ich powstrzymać się. Five Nights at Freddy's 5 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach